Echo Ride
by M'n'M17
Summary: This my version of James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. My story is about a bird girl named Echo and her friends adventure with the flock! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Echo Ride

Chapter One: The start of the end of the beginning 

Note: I do not own maximum ride James Patterson does but this is my version of the story. ENJOY!

I was shaken awake by a whitecoat who then brought me outside. It was nice to get fresh air again. I glanced around to see nothing but the old building called "the school".

Thirteen years ago I was made, not born but made, except I had gray wings stretching out about eleven feet. My thoughts were broken as I heard the growling of the erasers coming from the door. I hated them! I flinched as the whitecoat grabbed me by the arm and took me to the other side of the school.

There, there was two more whitecoats one male and one a female.

The female examined me closely and laughed. "This is experiment C6-592," she grinned, "She looks like the rest."

I felt a light breeze. _This is my chance, my time to fly._

I stretched out my wings at the right time to catch the wind. I tumbled into the air. I was so happy.

"Stop sleep talking Echo," my friend Solar muttered. She turned over on her side and covered her head with a pillow.

"Sorry, I had the dream again," I said and walked to the mouth of the cave.

Ever since we escaped the school like I had in my dream, I had the dream every time I slept. We left the school about a week ago. I had been happy ever since. Solar and I were genetically enhanced bird people. We never had a family, or much less a childhood.

As I got to the mouth a twilight breeze cooled my face. By now I was amazed that the whitecoats hadn't sent erasers after us yet. We traveled by night so no humans saw us. "It is time to get up anyway," I said to Solar. She groaned.

Just then I froze. "Solar come here," I said quietly. Stepping back a couple steps I looked at the black figures. They didn't look like birds.

She came over. "What," she groaned and did the same as me when she finally saw them she saw them.

"What are those?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Echo Ride

Chapter two: the encounter

Note: I do not own maximum ride James Patterson does but this is my version of the story. ENJOY!

The dark figures moved in closer on Solar and I. "Do you think they spotted us," Solar asked, her voice quivering.

"I don't know," I said, "we should hide." We both ran to the back of the cave and hid in a corner.

"What are those?" I asked Solar and looked around to see her not there. "Solar!" I whispered, "Where are you." I frantically spun in circles to see her right behind me. "Don't do that," I said

She looked at me with her blue eleven year old eyes. "Do what?" I rolled my eyes and peeked over the stalagmite.

They looked just like us. They were the same as US!

All of them flew into the cave. _I wonder how they got wings. _"Ah ah ah choooo," I sneezed.

One of the bird people looked over at me. She stepped back a couple steps. She was tall with dark hair; she looked like the oldest too.

One with dark eyes and wings grabbed a big rock and walked closer to Solar and I. I felt Solar tense behind me. "We should get out, if they know who we are they might not hurt us," she whispered.

I nodded my head. "On three… One… two…whooo," I screamed as a big rock hit my ankle. Then I saw six figures were surrounding Solar and I. Then I blacked out.

I woke up and saw Solar unconscious next to me. It was night out and I saw five sleeping figures not including Solar. I sat up wincing as pain swept through my ankle. I looked at the far front of the cave. The sixth of the group was there with his dark body.

_He was the one that him me with a rock! _I thought as I stood up trying not to put pressure on my ankle.

The dark figure moved and sat up. I walked toward him quietly. He didn't turn around. I walked right next to him and squatted down. He looked up at me and met my gaze.

"Hello Echo," he said. I froze and nearly fell over.

I could only manage to say _six_ words, "How do you know my name!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The truth

He laughed. "I didn't think you would remember me," he said as he grinned.

I glared at him, "So you knew who I was and you HIT ME with a big rock?!"

"Basically," he said.

"Well that's not very nice," I said, "how do you know who I am anyways?" I asked getting back to the point.

"I used to take care of you back at the school," he began, "And then this guy named Jeb took the rest of the flock and me out and took care of us and …"

"Wait what do you mean took care of me?" I asked.

"There is something special about you Echo," he said, "I don't know what but they do."

"So are you saying I should go back?!," I asked, "and get tortured! Why did you leave Solar and I anyways? I want to know! I am so confused. Had I ever met Jeb? Was he nice...Who are you?

"My name is Fang," he said, "and that is Max," he said pointing to a tall thin girl, "she is the oldest, that is Gazzy, or the Gasman," he said. To me he looked about eight or nine. "He is eight, and that, over there is Nudge she is eleven and don't get her started on anything, she tends to have a motor mouth," he added to the list, "That is Iggy, he is blind, and the little one is Angel, she is only six, she is also Gazzy's sister and she can read minds," he finished and seemed to be out of breath.

"Well as you know I am Echo and my friend is Solar, she is eleven and well basically she is eleven," I said.

He sighed. I sat down beside him. His dark eyes met mine. I shifted a little bit on the cold cave ground. "Are you… were you a test tube baby?" I asked him as a cold wind blew my hair.

"No, I had real parents," he said, "although…"

"Lucky! I was a test tube baby," I said

"How do you know?" he asked with more suspicion.

"I saw records," I said.

I glanced out at the pale blue lake. The bright moon reflected off it and into my eyes. I could sense Fang looking at me so I turned toward him.

"Do you want to go for a flight?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

I glanced forward and smiled, "good," I said and pushed him off the cliff into the icy water. He glared up at me and started flying toward me. I back up and jumped off the cliff.

I felt the midnight air brush past my face. I loved flying at night. Then I felt weight go on my back and looked up to see Fang on me.

I wrestled and struggled a little bit but he held me down. The next thing I knew we were both in the water. _It should be fun to be with these guys,_ I thought to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sunrise

I flew out of the icy cold water and went in circles up in the sky. I dropped back down barely missing the water. "Come on," I said to Fang, "follow me."

I soared in the sky and flew left. Fang followed gracefully. I took him to a light house. He sat down next to me. We both looked out at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

"This is where I always go to watch the sunrise," I told him as I peered back out at the lake. It was almost orange now.

Just then I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Hear what?" he said.

"That twig snapped," I said cautiously. Then I heard the sound of a gun fire and a bullet hit my arm. I let out a squeal of pain and put my hand over it. I saw about twenty people morphing into erasers.

I looked at Fang, he was already ready to take off. He turned around and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and then off the ground. I spread out my wings and flew as high as I could, aware of all the bullets streaming past me.

Already the erasers were on the ground running toward the cave. "How do they know where the cave is?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and flew faster. Another bullet came and hit the same arm this time sending me spinning downward. I shut my eyes with my hand clenching my arm.

I could sense the cold ground beneath me. I had hit the ground. A sharp pain rose through my spine and I could see erasers and Fang's worried face above me. I could barely keep my eyes open when I saw six more figures flying toward me. Then I black out.

Solar soared next to me along with the rest of the flock. I glanced at my arm. It was healed! All of the flock's faces were bright and warm. Fang soared next to me. "How are you," he said.

My mouth couldn't move. "Where… where am I," I said finally talking.

Fang looked at me his face started to morph to an eraser face. "Your worst nightmare," he bellowed. I let out a scream to find myself lying on the ground.

Solar was next to me along with Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel. Solar looked at me, her face worried. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine," I said. My arm sent a message of pain to my brain. I looked at it to see it bandaged up.

I looked at the three flock members. "Hi," I said, "I am Echo." They nodded and Iggy stood up. He walked to the edge of a cliff and sat there staring into nothing.

"Where's Fang?" I asked Solar.

"Ohhhh," she said as if I liked him, "why do you want to know."

"It is something I need only me and him to discuss," I told her hoping she wouldn't have to ask what.

She only nodded "Max, Nudge, and him all went to get food."

"Which way?" I asked her. She pointed east and I took off. Before long I ran into the three. "Fang," I said, "I need to talk to you." He nodded at the other two and they flew back to camp.

"What!" he said whispering loudly.

"Gosh, what got into you?" I asked suddenly remembering my dream.

"I got to go," I said and took off as fast as I could. I glanced back at his face and it was worried, sad, and dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I flew as fast as I could then Fang came in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I nodded, "I had a bad dream and thought I saw something," I lied. He nodded. He gave me that "you have got to be kidding me". This didn't bother me much because I was basically kidding with him.

"Are you sure?" he said and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I froze. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

He grabbed my hand and we both flew down to the ground. "By any chance you're not an eraser?" I asked him as we started to walk back to camp. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

As we got back to camp we acted more casual. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Solar were all sleeping when we got back. Fang went and sat down by Max. I lay down in my spot when I got up sensing something. I got up quickly. Iggy looked at me with blank eyes.

"Get the younger kids up," I said quickly.

"Why," Max asked.

"Just do it," I cried and flew over to Solar and shook her awake. Her eyes opened up and peered at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her awake.

I took a running start and flew into the air. I looked around. I could see the furry bodies of erasers. My arm stung with pain as I through it up in the air. At least my ankle wasn't still swollen. Solar was still clutching my hand as we flew higher in the air. The rest of the flock was behind Solar and I. One Eraser really stuck out to me. Max yelled something at him and he snarled back.

I let Fang take the lead and slowed down to catch up with Max. "Who was that?" I asked her.

"That was Ari," she said. I nodded, "why do you want to know?" she put in.

"Oh I don't know," I said quietly. She nodded and I sped up. Just then we came to a beach. Fang looked at Max and she nodded. I got a little curious. "So are you the leader around here," I asked Max.

"Well sort of," she said, "I am the oldest." Then I spaced out. I couldn't help but notice Fang looking at Max a lot. _Does he like Max, _I thought to myself. _And any ways he likes me, he even kissed me on the cheek._

When I came back to earth and stopped staring into space. Solar ran up to me. "Guess what," she squealed.

"What?"

"Angel and I can both breathe underwater and talk to fish."

I looked at her my mouth dropped open. Back on the beach the rest of the flock was crowding around Angel as Solar flew back down the get in the hustle.

Awkward, how come both of them can do the same thing. Were they…related? They both did have light blonde curly locks. How weird is this.

And it gets even weirder as a sharp pain burst through my body I fall down in the water. My eyes barley open and then they close. I couldn't breathe I was underwater. But something was next to me. I looked like a watery image of…oh what's his name…Ari!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coming Back

My mind swirled inside my head. Why was he here although he was an image it was still him. I burst through the water feeling myself run out of breath. Breathing hard I laid down on a wet rock. I had no clue what just happened.

Fang ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded about ready to faint. He leaned in closer to me. I felt tension grow inside me like fire. "What happened," he whispered calmly.

"I don't know," I said, "I just don't know." I lay down again and curled into a small ball.

I felt Fang's gentle hand on my cold shoulder. I was freezing. I felt someone pick me up. I saw Iggy's face above me._ Figures_ _Fang is too weak_ I thought to myself. I chuckled silently. Iggy looked at me I smiled forgetting he was blind.

I was laid down by the crackling fire. I felt myself warm up. I needed the warmth.

I looked at Fang and he walked toward me. He had a coat in his hand and he wrapped it around my arms. I looked up and smiled. He smiled back. I realized something just then. I was in LOVE with Fang and as far as I knew he loved me. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder. He stroked his fingers through my brown hair.

I stood up and so did he. I walked away to the edge of the water and sat down. The sun was setting and I felt a salty tear run down my face. I was about wipe it away when Ari's face appeared. I bent over the water.

"Echo," is said, "this whole night keep watch, we will be there in the morning…and I don't want you to get hurt.

I looked at the water my eyes growing huge. "How do you know my name? Why are you contacting me…and how?" I asked.

"With my fathers device and I have seen files of you," he responded.

"How old are you," I asked him.

"I am 14 and I am an eraser but I would never hurt you," he said back with a grin. This is getting so weird I thought. Then a rock skipped over his picture.

"Ari," I whispered as he faded.

He looked up, "I have to go," he said and then faded. I turned around

"Fang," I squealed. He ran over to me.

"What?" he asked.

"You through the rock didn't you," I said. He nodded slightly.

"Why does it matter it looked like you were talking to your reflection."

"Well…I saw a cool fish and you scared it away," I lied. He put both of his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"I am sorry," he said," I didn't mean too. I…"

"Fang, calm down," I replied. "By the way we might want to keep extra watch something…or someone…tells me that they might be here in the morning."

He looked at me and nodded. No questions…YES!

Did that Ari person love me too? Just then I tried to clear my thought we were heading back to where the mind reader was. Fang is the one I have been looking for forever. I let Ari leave my mind but what stuck with me was that he contacted me to tell me that he was coming to kill us.

I tried to push the thought away but thank everyone that Angel was asleep along with Solar, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Max. It was just Fang and me. "I will take first watch," he offered. I nodded and laid me head on his knee. I fell asleep right as I lay down. No dreams bothered me that two hours I was asleep, probably because I didn't have any.

I was so tired because we hadn't slept in two whole days. I am talking 48 hours here. So as usual I was the next on watch.

At around 2:00 in the morning Fang woke me up. "Will you take next watch?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea sure," I said. And just like me Fang was out. Max was the next to wake up and then I was asleep soon to be woken up by Fang saying that the erasers were less then a half a mile away.

Thick fog was in the air. "Hey," Max said as we flew higher in the air, "Fang said you knew to keep watch. How did you know"?

"Well I am magic," I said sarcastically and we both laughed.

**Authors Note: Please check out my poll!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Max was nice. I liked Max. Although sometimes I thought Fang liked her and I am admitting it made me jealous. Fang looked over at me and smiled. Max looked from me to him.

"You got Fang to smile just by looking at you…are you in love"? She asked.

"I don't know," I replied. She smiled. Maybe she didn't like Fang.

Fang came over to me. "It is pretty foggy isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at me more suspicious. "Are you okay?" he asked for like the 20th time sent I met him. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I am now," I responded. We both gave a small chuckle. "Wait where is everyone else!" I said turning toward the fog. We frantically looked around. I turned to see Angel right in front of me. I screamed and fell into Fang's arms.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we looked around in the fog. "SOLAR,"I screamed. No one answered. I sunk back his arms.

I started to cry, no not just cry I started to sob and I don't know why. I felt bad and I sobbed for along time. I knew Angels eyes were on Fang and me. "We should go find a place to sleep," I sobbed out breaking the silence. I grabbed his hand and we locked fingers and also I reached my hand out to Angel. She took it without question and we flew through the fog.

I saw a small island in the middle of the ocean. "Guys," I said, "look!" We flew down to the little rocky island. It was nice.

I fell down on the grass. Angel lay down and just crashed. "I will take the first watch," I said to Fang.

"Okay but do we need to?" He asked.

"I would probably say yes," I answered then yawned.

"Do you want me to instead?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," I said.

"It is no bother," he replied. Fang leaned against a big rock. I walked over next to him and leaned my aching head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I felt him smile I don't exactly know how I felt him do that but I did. He stroked his fingers through my hair. I almost felt like right then and there I could stop time.

I fell into a deep sleep only this time to be disturbed be a dream where I was running in a small meadow with Fang and then Ari popped out and started to attack Fang and almost kill him.

I awoke with a start and nearly fell over. Fang gave me a look of surprise and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Are you…" he began

"Yes I am fine I am glad to see you alive though," I said. The same expression crossed his face. "Sorry I had a bad dream," I said, "Oh and I'll watch now."

He shrugged, "I am dong just fine if you want to go back to sleep," he said.

"Only if you want to," I said. He nodded. I fell back on his shoulder.

"What was your dream," he asked knowing I would not get to sleep for a little bit.

"Well, you and I were in a meadow and then Ari came out and almost killed you," I replied.

"That would never happen I am too good," he said.

"Knock on wood," I said sarcastically. I angled myself to look up at him. He kissed me on the lips. I was a little bit surprised. My stomach churned. I knew I was blushing. I turned toward the stars and before I looked up I saw Angel looking at us wide-eyed. I smiled and tapped Fang on the side to look my way. We both gave a small little smirk.

"I'll keep watch," I said and leaned off of Fang. Angel looked at us still.

"Are you okay," I asked her.

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"Runs in the group," I muttered.

"Come lay over here," Fang suggested and she leaned on the same big rock as we were.

"So I will watch now," I said and Fang nodded and Angel closed her eyes.

Fang relaxed and kind of leaned on me. He had been up for like 21 hours or something like that so I didn't blame him. Angel soon was in a quite deep sleep along with Fang. After a while Fang woke up again. My head was leaned on the big rock. Fang tapped me lightly and I looked over at him.

"Do you want to go get food with me?" he asked.

"What about Angel?" I asked.

"We will wake her up and all of us can go," he said.

"Sure, what could go wrong," I said delightfully.

**Authors note: Sorry my chapters aren't very long!!**


	8. Chapter 8

I shook Angel awake and we flew into the air. For food we found berries and that was it. It wasn't the best but it was pretty good.

After we were done Fang spoke up. "Maybe we should head for a big town and maybe with any luck we will meet up," he suggested as we were just finishing up.

Later we flew across the island and were gliding over the ocean. A sign up ahead had big words running across they said WASHINGTON STATE. "Well I wonder where we are," I said sarcastically.

"Well," said Fang, "something tells me were in Washington." I smiled at him.

"Do you think we'll ever find the others?" asked Angel with a scared tone in her voice.

"I hope so," I said and the air brushed pass my face.

"Angel you are physic," said Fang and pointed with his finger toward the stretch of blue sky. I saw a sparkle in Angel's eye.

I rushed pass Fang and Angel and flew as fast as I could toward Solar. I came nearer to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. I was so relieved to see her.

I saw Fang to rush to Max… immediately. She hugged him! Wait…_ it is okay Echo your not jealous you not jealous… who am I kidding I AM JEALOUS! _

"Uhhh Fang can I talk to you for a second," I said.

"Sure," he said and we flew to the side of everyone else.

"Do you like Max?" I asked.

"Well yes," he said, "like a friend if that's what you mean."

"Oh well no I mean yes that is what I meant now lets get moving," I said.

We flew by Max and we all started on our way. I saw Fang and Max telling their stories to each other.

"I am hungry," Nudge said and Max came over to her.

"We'll go get some food," she said and stroked her hair. We flew down to the street below and walked into a fast food store and we walked in. I heard Max whisper 'lets not over do it this time let's not over do it."

"Max you have money, right" Iggy asked. She nodded. We walked into a small fast food restaurant. Then we went up to the counter. I glanced around and saw many tall, male models around us.

I tapped Max's shoulder, "Uh…Max we got to go," I whispered. She turned around and froze. I looked at a glass part on the ceiling and pointed to it. "Let's go," I shrieked as the erasers were morphing. The cashier looked horrified as we pushed out or wings and gave a run for it. Everybody jumped in the air. I waited till last to makw sure we could make it through the opening.

Right as I went up to the air an eraser grabbed my foot. I looked down and saw Ari's grinning face. I struggled as much as I could. "Help," I cried. I saw Fang and Max above me. They both turned around and came speeding down.

Just then I had no clue what had just happened but I wasn't at the restaurant any more anymore I was in a lab type thing no wait it was the school. I saw Ari and a bunch of his eraser goons and a man. His name tag said Jeb. I looked at him in suspicion.

"How did I get here?" I asked more confused then ever.

"It is our latest teleportation device," Jeb said.

"Who are you well I mean I know what your name is but…" I said

"I work for the school," he said, "and this is Ari, he is my son."

I stared at him in wide eyed horror. "You changed your son into an eraser!" I exclaimed.

I could sense fear prickling through Jeb. "Um…let's change the subject now you…"

I cut him off "why am I here?" I asked glancing around to find a way to escape.

"I will let Ari answer all of you questions because I have some work to do," Jeb said and beckoned with his hand for all the other erasers to follow.

"So," said as I glared, "have anymore lies to tell me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For starter you are only seven!" I exclaimed.

He gave a weak smile "the only reason I lied was because I like you and I need your help," he said.

I felt paralyzed. "What do you mean by you like me?" I asked.

He looked at me "Echo I think you are cute and nice," he said.

Now I really was paralyzed changing the conversation I said "why do you need my help."

He grabbed a piece of paper from a desk. "Echo your power is listed on this sheet," he said.

"You know what my power is?" I asked eager to see. He nodded and held out the paper. I snatched up and my eyes grew big as I read the paper fell from my hands. "I cannot believe I can control time!" I exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Teach me

I felt as though I could faint right then and there. I can't believe this. I could erase anything bad that has happened to me.

I could make myself never get shot in the arm. Also I could have never gotten hit in the foot by showing myself first. And I change myself so I never became a bird girl. That thought made me pause and if I did that than I would have never me Solar…or Fang. Should I do this or should I stay in the life where I am getting chased and trying to be killed.

Ari broke my thoughts. "I need you to help me," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I need you to go back in time with me and make sure I never became an eraser," he said and looked at me and said, "than maybe we can be together."

I fell back a little bit and looked at him in surprise. So that is what it was, he liked me not that I couldn't really tell before but that is why he lied. "Well," I said, "I will help you but we can't be together."

"Why?" He asked and I thought I shouldn't have said anything.

"Well I am kind of…well you know-"I said but Ari cut me off.

"NO I don't know!" he said and well that scared me.

"I am sorry but you would be living a normal life and I would be flying in the air and would be getting chased and maybe get killed and I like someone else," I said and took a step back.

He just looked at me. Then he grabbed my arms and said, "Well at least take me back in time I don't want to be an eraser!"

Okay okay but I don't know how to use my powers," I said.

Ari nodded, "that is why I will teach you," he said.

"Oh and by the way," I said, "the other reason we can't be together is that you would be 7 and I would be 13."

"Just don't talk about," he said.

"Okay now teach me," I said and looked up at him.

"Okay," he said and looked into my gray eyes, "think about where you want to go."

So I thought where I wanted to go… sometime in the past. "When were you changed to an eraser?" I asked him.

"Umm…April 2005," he said.

"Ok so I think about it and I am there?" I asked. He nodded. He grabbed onto me.

"Well I have to go with you."

I shrugged. I thought about and I closed my eyes. There was a whirlwind of air around me. I flew into a wall. I touched my newly bruised shoulder and stood up. Ari was there on the ground next to my feet. I kicked him softly.

"Get up," I said.

He got to his feet and looked around. We were there…the school. I shivered. Ari looked at me, "are you cold?" he asked.

"No," I said, "this place just really creeps me out."

He nodded. I took a glance at him he obviously liked me and I didn't like him but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. We saw a younger version of Ari with a nervous look on his face and a large machine in front of him.

He took a step forward. "STOP," I yelled he turned and looked at me. "Don't go," he turned and ran away.

"Ari stop and listen to me," the young Ari stopped and turned around with tear marks all across his face.

"How…how do you know my name?" he asked.

"No time for questions, but you have to go, you have run away from here and never come back and in the future find me name is Echo, Echo Ride and also we are very good friends," I said.

I turned around and saw older Ari beckoning for me to go and he was smiling. I gave the little Ari a nod and walked away.

I felt him grab my leg. I turned around he was shaking his head. "Echo, don't go please I need you," he said and he started crying again. I gave him a hug.

I felt a tear run down my face. "Don't hurt yourself," I said and let him go and walked away and left him standing there. I wanted to help him but I couldn't.

"Let's go," old Ari said. I nodded. I just got and idea.

"Ari stay here," I said and went back to my time on April 2011 still knowing that Ari was clueless.

I, again, slammed into a wall. My head hurt but I shoke it off. I walked out of the room and saw a small figure. "Ari," I said. The boy looked at me. "Oh thank goodness it is you."

"What did you do," he exclaimed and stood up, "you just left…oh my"

Ari was a tall, thin and had dark brown hair.

I picked up a record. I read it aloud

"Name: _Ari_

Age:_ 13 and a half_

Species: _Bird hybrid_ " I stopped there.

Ari hugged me. "How did you do that," he said out-stretching his wings.

"Easy," I said, "I went 6 years in the future and that added to seven and when we were in the past I changed the clipboard of yours to Bird hybrid instead of Eraser."

"Now, let's break out."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Coming Home

I ran down a set of stairs with Ari trailing behind me. I saw a group of white coats and held my breath as I squeezed against a wall.

They walked pass me and I let out a sigh of relief. "Come on," I said to Ari.

He looked at me with worry filled eyes. "That was my dad," he said.

I looked at him again. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, but we have to go," I said.

He shook my hand off. "I have to go show him me," he yelled.

"ARI!" I whispered, "keep you voice…down," I finished as I saw 5 or 6 whitecoats running toward us. I pulled him one way but he wouldn't come. "I'm sorry Ari," I said as I pushed his pressure point and he fell, stunned, into my arms.

I flew up as fast as I could and burst through the ceiling. I flew up and up and then had to go back down as I realized I probably should not go up this high. I flew for about 10 miles with Ari hanging by my hands. I have to rest, I thought.

I found a small cave and decided it would be a good spot to rest. I laid Ari down to one sighed and then climbed to the top. I sat there holding my knees. The twilight breeze struck my face. My stomach growled hungry for food.

I glanced down and saw nothing but fields for miles on end. I lay down on my side and closed my eyes. I felt the light breeze on my back.

The next thing I knew I was in a cave. I glanced around. "Hello?" I said. A flicker of light caught my eye. I turned and saw the flock. They were all there except for Max. "Where's Max?" I asked. I saw Max lying on the ground with Ari at her side. They were both still, very still. "What happened?" I asked. No one moved. I closed my eyes my mind swirling. I heard a foot step forward. I opened my eyes and looked up I saw Fang emerging from the group. He walked toward me.

"Your future happened, Echo," he said.

Before anything else was said I was shaken awake by Ari. "What were you muttering?" he said with a very confused look on his face.

"Nothing," I said as I shuddered as a small chill ran up my spine.

I saw the sun setting. "You want to try those new wings of yours?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I kind of have, while you were sleeping," he said.

"Oh cool," I said and yawned. I jumped up and took a running start and flew into the air.

As we were flying a thought struck me. _What would the flock, mostly Fang, think of Ari? _

"Echo?" Ari asked, "Why did you change me from seven to thirteen?"

"Well I thought of the idea of changing you into a bird person and I thought that if I left you there then you would fit in the flock better than if you were seven, and if seven year old Ari disappeared and seven year old…" I stopped. His name couldn't be Ari anymore.

"Ari, what should your name be?" I asked.

We thought for about 10 minutes and then I got it. "What about Adam, it still starts with an A."

He nodded, "sure I guess so."

We flew on in silence for a while.

"I hope we find the rest of the flock," I said.

Ari glanced at me. "What will happen of the School finds out that Ari, the eraser, disappears and a new bird hybrid that they never created shows up out of nowhere?"

I shrugged. "I bet we will find out soon," I said. The wind blew through his dark hair. I dived down below the clouds. I saw a flock of ravens soaring through the sky.

Some of them looked abnormally large. I kept flying for a few seconds and then realized who they were. "The flock," I said out loud.

Ari looked at me as I sped full speed toward him. He barely moved out of the way and then came speeding after me. I caught up with the ravens in the back. I was right this was the flock. Ari came up behind me. "Do you think they'll ever notice us back here," I whispered to him.

I saw Max and Fang flying really close together. I could tell that there was something between them…something special. We flew for about a half an hour before I got bored.

"Hello," I said. I saw the whole flock turn around. Everyone's face lit up except for Max.

"Echo!" Solar exclaimed and gave me a hug. Fang flew toward me his eyes narrowed on Ari.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Ar…Adam," I said catching myself just in time.

"Ardam?" Iggy asked.

"No, just Adam," I said.

He nodded.

I turned out that Adam and I had been flying all day it was almost night again.

We all found a cave which had a lot of openings so it was like a little house on a big cliff. Gazzy, Angel and Solar got one "room". Max and Fang another and Adam and I got one.

It was kind uncomfortable being in a room with Adam and not Fang. "I am going to the top," I told Adam.

He nodded, yawned and curled up in a corner. I climbed up and saw Angel sitting there. She was gazing out at the lake in front of us.

I knew she noticed me because she looked my way. I sat down next to her.

"Adam is Ari, isn't he?" she asked. I nodded.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked.

"No, I guess not," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"This is beautiful," I sighed and leaned back on my hands.

She nodded. I started to climb down the rock. "Well good night," I said.

Angel looked at me "Echo can I trust you?" Angel said.

I stopped climbing down and looked up and nodded. "Sure with what?"

"Solar and I are sisters," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood there stunned

Chapter 11: Figuring out the Truth

I stood there stunned. "You guys are related!" I said. She nodded.

"Wow that is awesome! How do you know?"

"Well, I will tell you in the morning," she said, "Good night."

"Good night," I murmured and continued to climb down the rock. I thought I would go see Fang so we could catch up. I walked in the cave and peeked in to see if Fang was still awake.

I looked in and saw Max leaning on his shoulder and Fang kissed her forehead. I took a couple steps back. I heard noise coming from their room again. I peered in and saw Fang standing up. _He must have seen me, _I thought.

I walked out to the mouth of the cave and stood there. I felt Fang walking up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and turned around.

I had nothing to say instead I just turned around and flew off. A tear ran down my face followed by one or two more. I knew Fang had feelings for Max and that she had feelings for him.

There was nothing I could do so I thought I would just talk to Fang and tell him everything.

I stopped and saw him following me.

"Fang-"I started but he cut me off.

"Echo, I am sorry I just feel like there is a gap between us," he said.

"Fang, listen to me, I have to tell you something," I started and he nodded, "you know Adam, well he is Ari, but I can control time so I made him stay when I changed him into a bird hybrid and I thought that if you guys didn't know that it would be okay and that now you are in love with Max and I knew it all along and now I feel so stupid and-"

Fang looked at me and I knew then I should stop then. "I am sorry," he started.

"Fang, you shouldn't be it is my fault not yours," I responded.

I flew onward. I could feel Fang's presence still there. But as he was looking at me, I vanished.

I had traveled back in time to January 1, 2010. I found myself inside a hospital wing. I walked inside the halls for a while.

I looked into the rooms I saw a women with a small child in her hands. I walked in. "Hi," I said. No one noticed me.

They can't see me. I walked around the room and saw papers. I picked them up. I looked at it.

Name: Natalee Kawasaki

Born: January 4, 2010 12:00

Height: 19in

Weight: 7lbs. 9oz.

Parents: George and Holly Kawasaki

As I read through the rest of the papers I realized this was no ordinary baby, this was me. _I wonder if I wrote on a piece of paper never "never give your child away especially to a creepy company" what would happen to me_ I thought to myself.

But if I did I would never have known Fang or Solar or anyone else. _I have to get out of here. _Then I went away back to where I started, in the cave. I looked in to see if Fang had come back yet and he hadn't. I flew out to where I left him and found him in that exact spot.

"Boo," I said and I saw him flinch.

"Where did you go!" he exclaimed.

"I went back in time," I said, "and anyway why do you care"?

"Echo just because were not together doesn't mean I don't care about you," he said.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked him.

"Where?" he said back.

"I was thinking prehistoric times, you?"

"Well that is not exactly what I had in mind…" he started but I cut him off.

"To bad, you don't have a choice," I grabbed onto his shirt and took him six million years into the past.

A huge bird thing swooped just over us. "Haven't you ever wondered what killed all the dinosaurs?" I asked him.

"Whatever killed them could kill us," he said.

"Not unless you can travel in time," I said and flashed to the 16th or 17th century. "Or what happened to the people on Roanoke Island," I said and flashed back to the present.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. He looked mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"Well, it is unexpecting and you are so powerful now," he said.

I nodded, "yes I guess I am."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Last Chance

Chapter 12: The Last Chance

"So," Fang started.

"Yep," I said with a sigh. We weren't that talkative because of last night. We were flying over some big city. Angel and Solar were talking to each other in the front and I flew next to Fang, I guessed that he was still kind of mad about last night. I knew he wasn't trying to act like it though. That is what I liked about him.

"Can we go to the zoo?" asked Nudge who was looking down through the clouds her eyes shining with amazement.

Max swooped over to her. "I don't think we have time to," she said. Angel and Solar looked at each other and flew beside her.

"Please can we!" they said at the same exact time. Huh, maybe they are sisters.

"Well," Max said and looked at Fang, "what do you think"?

He shrugged, "sure," he replied. Nudge, Solar, Gazzy, and Angel all excitedly swooped down to the ground with the rest of us following them. I could tell that Max didn't really want to do this because she was giving Fang a look.

Angel, after a while, got us in for free after using her mind powers. It was so cool how she could do that. It makes you wonder if Solar can.

Nudge looked at the map, "Can we go to the wolves first?"

"No, I think we should go see the reptiles," Gazzy said.

Iggy smiled, "Can someone describe these things to me?" Fang walked over to him and they started talking. I felt sorry for Iggy. He was born a healthy life but then the school got him and that was it.

"How about the tigers," Angel suggested.

"We can go to all the things," Max said, "let's start over here."

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling in my spine. "I don't think this is such a good idea," I told Adam, who the whole flock knew was Ari now.

"Why?" he asked. But as I was going to respond a mass of flying erasers came pouring into the small animal place.

"That's why," I said and pushed out my wings. I could see running people to all sides of us. How do the erasers keep finding us it is starting to drive me crazy? I found that all nine of us thought the same thing because we all flew out of zoo and onto a huge field.

Of course the erasers followed us. But now we were ready. I quickly jumped on the back of an eraser and pulled down and then gave him a heavy kick in the side. I then switched erasers and almost did an identical thing.

When I looked around for a split second I realized that we had almost…won. Then the worst thing happened, I looked at the sky. There was about some where between 450 to 500 _flying _erasers. I almost fainted.

I flew up in the air and tried knocking them down to the ground. I got a few but most were too heavy. I saw Angel and Solar holding off about ten and Iggy and Gazzy were trying to light a grenade.

I couldn't see Fang or Max anywhere. Where was Nudge or Ari? I shot up in the air right before I got taken down and literally got thrown to the ground. I tried to get up but the eraser was pinning me down. I struggled beneath his grip and managed to get out right as he was going to deliver a death blow. I kicked him in the chin and he fell to his knees.

I could see Solar and Angel getting buried by a load of erasers. Iggy and Gazzy were both falling to the ground and I saw Nudge, finally, getting squashed by an eraser. I was frantic right then and there. I felt my heart beating so hard I thought it might beat out of my chest.

I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying either. I was breathing at about a million miles per hour. "Stop," I yelled so loud that it echoed across the clearing. To my amazement no one…moved.

I just had done something I didn't now I could do. I had stopped time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Finally

Chapter 13: Finally

I quickly looked around. Everything was so still. I walked around for a while to make sure everyone in the flock was still okay. I found Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Solar all in good condition except for a few cuts and bruises.

_Where were Fang and Max _I thought to myself? I pushed out my wings and soared over the battlefield. They have got to be here. _Where was Ari? _I then remembered the person who was once and eraser.

I dived down to the ground at took off into a full out sprint. Then I saw all three of them, but one was not a bird hybrid. Ari was, some how, an eraser again.

Max and him were fighting. But how was he? How were none of them frozen? My mind was exploding with all these questions.

I was surprised to see Fang just sitting there not helping his "girlfriend". I ran over to help. "Excuse me," I called over the fighting figures. "Pardon me," I tried again.

This wasn't working. "GUYS HONESTLY," I screamed and my voice rang out over the frozen clearing.

The two looked at me in surprise. Fists clenched they lowered there hands to their sides. "Ok, guys I have no idea what is going on. For starters I don't know why Ari is an eraser again and I also don't know why the whole planet has stopped in its rotation."

'What?" Fang asked in the confused tone I was using.

"Okay somehow everyone, but you, are frozen."

"Yea, sure, okay whatever you say." Max responded.

"Come take a look then," I challenged.

I gestured with my hand for them to follow and stalked out of the clearing. They followed me but froze in place as they saw the battlefield. For a second I thought that they were stunned and stopped in place but then I realized what happened.

They were frozen too as though only a small area had stopped in time. Everyone was still but me. I grabbed Fang by the arm and dragged him over to the "unfrozen area". He tripped a little and gasped for breath. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"That was shocking," he replied.

"So, now do you believe me?" I asked.

"I never doubted you for a minute," he said with a grin.

"Stay here, I am going to get the others," I said already on a running start.

I leaped and let the wind blast past my face. I soared over the frozen people. I lowered my flight and picked up Solar by the arms. It was weird seeing her face so violent. But the bad part was that it was frozen like that. I through her below me into Fang's awaiting arms.

The next were Angel and Gazzy because I could carry them both. I set them down and grabbed Nudge, and then I got Iggy.

Max and Ari were easy I just picked them up and dragged them a couple feet. When I got back to the clearing everyone stared at me with wide-eyed wonderment.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened?" Solar asked me.

"Time stopped moving," I offered an answer.

"Wow!" Gazzy exclaimed do it again.

"I don't know how though," I replied.

"I am hungry," Nudge complained.

"I'll go get some food," I said.

"That would be nice," Max said and handed me fifty dollars.

I stared down at the bill, "where did you get this?" I asked.

"I've had it with me for a while."

I walked over to the edge of the forest, which was where we were now.

I peered over my shoulders and saw the eraser's devastated look. I jumped up and soared through the air put then got pulled down. I glanced around and saw Ari staring at me.

"What?" I asked afraid that he was going to attack me.

"Listen," he began, "I anything ever happens and you have to choose between you flock and me, I want you to choose your flock. Do you promise me?"

I stood there, "what do you mean?"

"Do you promise me?" he asked again. He looked deep into my eyes.

I stared back up at him. "Ari, I promise you." I said. He looked at me and walked away. _That was weird _I thought to myself. I took off again.

I looked below me as I neared at town. Everyone was frozen there two. I walked in to a store that said FOOD on it. _Wow there original _I thought. I walked over and grabbed a meat, cheese, bread, chips, candy, and juice.

How was I going to pay for this?

I walked over to an empty cash register thing. I looked at a screen. _English of Espanola. _I clicked the English one.

"Please scan your first item," the machine said and I jumped back in surprise, dropping all the stuff. I picked it up and scanned it all into bags.

"Click what you want to pay with," the machine spoke up again. I clicked the cash button.

"Please insert you cash." I did so. "Have a nice day."

I had never been so lucky, exactly fifty dollars. I grabbed the five bags and soared through the air.

I landed with a thud. I set the food bags down attempting to scare them.

"What should we do?" I heard Max's voice pop up. I hid behind a tree.

"Listen guys, she's way to powerful and can't even control her own powers," Iggy said.

"But Echo doesn't mean to do anything," Fangs voice was harsh.

"After all," Ari growled, "she did save almost every one of your guy's lives today."

"True," Gazzy said, "but now the whole world is frozen and we can only be in a small claustrophobic area."

I glanced to see Solar's face and it looked very pale. _Was she with me or against me? _

I think we should ditch her," Iggy said.

"And go where?" Solar asked, "Just think about it for a second. The whole world is frozen. There is nowhere to go. Also I grew up with Echo. She would never try to hurt anyone."

_With me! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

Minnie me

"It is nice to know that at least one person is on my side," I replied stepping out of the trees. The food cost: 50 dollars. All there faces right then: priceless.

"Hi Echo…um….we all know another Echo so we were talking about her," Gazzy said.

"Oh, great I want a meet another time-controlling bird freak that grew up with Solar!" I said sarcastically.

"Listen," Max said, "we were all just mad we really want you in our group still." I could tell this was no joke they were serious well maybe not Iggy, but that is not the point.

"And…for your info I do now how to control my powers," I replied grinning at Iggy.

"Well then unfreeze time," Solar said to me.

"Ok, just for that I will." I spread my wings out and soared high above everything.

_Ok, just do as Ari told you just concentrate. Breathe in and out in and out_.

I was concentrating so hard I thought my mind was about to explode.

But then everything was normal. All the creatures below us unfroze and started moving not realizing what they were fighting. Which was actually, nothing. I lowered myself to the ground and nodded to them.

"Ok let's go," Max said.

We all jumped into the air.

We soared through the brightly colored sky in silence. "That was really cool," Fang commented and he slowed to get to me.

I glanced away from him, "yea sure I guess."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him, "I think this group would do better off without me."

His cold hard stare got to me, I looked away. "How can you say that you saved everyone's life today," he cried.

"Yea but I am confused I don't know what is going on," I said.

"Where would you go, there isn't anywhere," he said his tone forceful.

"Somewhere, I don't know where but somewhere where I can…I just don't know."

"Well then let's go somewhere together," he said a grin on his face.

"You mean you and me?" I asked.

"No, us the flock, together."

"Did you miss what I just told you," I said to him my face distressed.

"I heard you, I know what you are going through, I want to help but I can't leave my family and neither can you. This flock needs you don't think that we don't."

"But what if I screw up…again."

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes in life, it just happens."

"Yea but last time everyone freaked out," I said, "and as quoted you guys were just mad, what if you guys get really mad at me what will happen."

"Echo, I won't let anyone hurt you," he said in a tone I rarely here coming out of his mouth.

"Why do you…you care so much?" I asked him.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked me.

"You love Max, right."

That was the last thing spoken between us that night. Fang flew up in front of me. Adam was alone trailing in the back.

Just then I flashed out of nowhere. One second I was with the flock the next in Antarctica, six years ago. Then I was back with my flock.

I was being stared at by everyone.

"We have had enough excitement today, we don't need more," Iggy said.

"I don't know what is going on…" my voice was drowned out by me leaving again. Fang lunged for my hand and he barley missed it

This time I didn't know where I was. It looked like a lab, a very hi-tech one. I walked towards a window and saw a small building I walked out and saw eight motionless figures on the ground, all identified as the flock.

I stared down at them and felt a tear run down my face. I ran away from the window.

Then I was tossed into a computer as I looked and saw a girl standing in front of me. Her dark gray wings and eyes seemed to sparkle. Her brown hair dangled from her head.

She stared at me, "I finally I found you."

I felt more tears coming to my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Echo I know this is going to sound really weird but I am you."

"What I don't understand." I said.

"That is okay here grab my hand."

I grabbed it and she, well me, helped me up and then we flashed to the basement of what looked like a house.

"What is going on," I demanded.

"Echo I am you in the future, don't what ever you do don't leave the flock."

"Why I am useless," I said.

"That is what I thought too, and look where it got me."

"I am not following."

"Sit down Echo, I need to tell you a story…I am going to tell you your future.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The End

Chapter 15: The End?

"Ok so 6 years ago when I was fourteen I felt the same way you did I was useless, and no one liked me. But I was wrong, without me the flocked died _because_ of me."

"I don't get," I replied.

"Ok…so I left the flock like you were thinking to do. But I had no where to go so I was planning on going to the school and expose/steal there information…"

"Hey!! That is what I was planning to do!" I cried utterly confused.

"Echo, FOCUS…remember, I am you."

"Oh yea," I replied.

"Ok so I went to the school and got captured. But the school changed my mind and I had no say in this. So in my mind I was out to ki-," she choked on the words, "kill the flock."

"So if I continued what I was going to do, I would end up alone."

She nodded. "That is horrible."

"Now, me, you need to go you have to go back to the flock and whatever you do don't tell them about me, well I mean you."

"I won't I promise me."

She hugged me. "Trust me that eventually you will find the right guy even if it is not Fang," she said to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What will happen to you when I don't leave?" I asked.

"I will become you," she grinned.

This is so confusing.

"Echo," I said.

"Yea," she replied.

"Will I ever find my true family?"

"You already have," she replied making my head spin.

"Wait hang on, what do you mean?"

"The flock is your family, now, Echo and they all love you as like a brother or sister even if they don't express it sometimes."

I smiled. "What about my birth parents?"

"Well I can't spoil everything for you now can I?"

"Well whoever said you can't," I responded.

"You future," she said and was gone in a flash.

Just like her with a snap of my fingers I was back flying with the flock.

"What happened?" Fang demanded as I came out of nowhere and crashed into him.

"Oh I am sorry," I replied.

"Ok…you're avoiding the question," Max replied.

"So what happened?" Fang asked again.

"My powers kind of went wacky."

"We could have guessed," Angel said.

"Where did you go?" asked Gazzy.

"Well we can just say I met up with an old friend."

"What did it say/do?" Solar asked me.

"Well she taught me something very important," I said smiling, "I will never leave my family." I said.

I hugged Solar and just like that it was a big old group hug.

So there I was hugging my flock, hugging my family.

**A/N: THE END!! I hope you guys enjoyed my story thank you for reviewing and reading!!**


End file.
